


Hell

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other, War, a little violence is coming your way, hela is a queen, so are you, who knows - Freeform, you gon die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: You are going to hell but you don't care.





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> for @captain-ariel-barnes writing challenge on tumblr.

You watched as the sun set over the sea. It seemed to swim and try to reach the shore where you stood. The blue of the sky turned into the yellow of the sun into the red in the sea. It always reminded you of blood. Blood that littered your hands and your love.

She stood beside you, her head held high, a pose you learned from her. _You are a god. Let everybody know. You were made to rule them._ Her voice seemed to burn itself into your mind, in the most delicious way. You would willingly surrender to it.

 _You were made to rule._ Maybe you were, but after all, she was your queen, you belonged to her, you were hers. You knew that. She knew that. Everybody did. She let everybody know. Hela really lived by her own rules. After all, she wouldn´t follow anybody else´s.  

She ruled over you so effortlessly, you never once questioned her position. She was your queen, made to rule you, made to have you. That was how it was, always had been, how it had been whispered into your ear the first night you spent together.

She ruled you and that wasn´t a bad thing. Being ruled was good sometimes, on a battlefield you need a leader. You need someone to tell you how you wield your sword. You always won. Being ruled wasn’t a bad thing. You need someone to tell you they will kill everyone how so much as dared to _think_ of harming you.

You were safe with your queen. You had always been. Whenever you stepped foot on a battlefield you knew that you were going to make it out alive. No one could harm you and if they did, they would pay. You were safe.

Now were the last moments of safety you possessed. You could hear the hooves and wings of the pegasuses, or so you thought. You knew they were coming. You knew she couldn’t keep you safe anymore.

Just now, you felt like you were made to protect her, not the other way around. But now it was too late. All you could do was look at the red sun and hope that your sword would look like that soon. You didn’t have enough time to prepare yourself for the fight, but then again, you never had enough time to prepare yourself for anything when it came to her.

Be it battles, be it rough kisses against walls, be it soft mornings with her, be it a cold hand on the small of your back – everything she ever did was unexpected. But you had trust in her. She was your queen, after all. One cannot rule without being trusted. She may not think that, but you did. You trusted her with your life, you always had, now was no exception.

 _You were made to rule_. You knew that. Everybody used to. But now they were running towards you, you could hear them in the far distance. They were coming for you. They were coming for her. And you would stand by her side for as long as you could.

You looked at her once more. She never seemed to change, from the day you first met she didn’t seem to age, to lose determination, to get weaker. She would face the whole universe alone if she had to. Good thing she didn’t.

“I always knew I would bring you pain one day.” Her face didn’t change. She just looked at the sky, the sea.

“Of course you would. You are danger. Pain always comes with danger. But I love you anyways.” You too looked at the sky again, searching for whatever she was seeing.  

“You love danger. You always did.”

“You know me too well.”

Her hand was at the back for your neck, turning you around, pulling you towards her. She wasn’t soft, but who were you to complain? Not that you wanted to. “Wield your sword for me one more time.” It wasn’t a command, it wasn’t a question, it was a fact, a statement. She knew that she didn’t have to ask you.

“I will wield my sword for you as long as my hands still hold it.”

 She kissed you again. You lost track of the sounds coming your way. They would fight you, they would try to kill you and so would you. You would lose or win, but you would do it with the only person you wanted to go to hell with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
